Question: Simplify the expression. $(-4y^{4}-y)(7y^{4}+2y^{3}+4y)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 4 y^4 (7 y^4) - 4 y^4 (2 y^3) - 4 y^4 (4 y) - y (7 y^4) - y (2 y^3) - y (4 y) $ Simplify. $ - 28y^{8} - 8y^{7} - 16y^{5} - 7y^{5} - 2y^{4} - 4y^{2} $ $-28y^{8}-8y^{7}-23y^{5}-2y^{4}-4y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 28y^{8}} {- 8y^{7}} {- 16y^{5}} {- 7y^{5}} {- 2y^{4}} {- 4y^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -28y^{8}} { -8y^{7}} { -23y^{5}} { -2y^{4}} { -4y^{2}} $